1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type, off-road vehicle having a storage receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle type, off-road vehicle having a saddle shaped seat similar to a motorcycle, a pair of rear wheels provided with balloon type, ultra low-pressure tires and swingably supported on a vehicle frame, and a relatively large storage receptacle provided on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Art
There are many known saddle type, off-road vehicles, including many three and four wheeled vehicles. These known vehicles are normally equipped with balloon type, low pressure tires for traveling through and over many different terrains. Moreover, these known vehicles have been primarily used for, and associated with, recreational purposes. It has been recognized, however, that these vehicles can be used for purposes other than recreation, such as for use on farms, ranches, forests, etc., because of their great ability to travel over many different terrains.
It is difficult to conveniently carry or transport large loads other than the rider, loads such as tools, camping equipment, etc., with most of the known saddle type, off-road vehicles because these vehicles are not provided with any covered or partially covered storage space.
In slight contrast to the general, complete absence of covered storage space, two known saddle type, three-wheeled vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,562 and Japanese Patent No. 59-128016, respectively, each of which includes a container positioned rearwardly of a rider's seat for containing loads, such as items of clothing, a lunch, small pieces of luggage, etc. The container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,562 is rather small and, correspondingly, is capable of containing only small objects. The container disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-128016 is larger than that disclosed in the U.S. patent, but to achieve this increased size the receptacle is positioned very closely to the vehicle's rear axle, as shown in FIG. 4 of the publication. Such close positioning is undesirable because the container would tend to interfere with vertical bouncing movements of the rear axle if the container is supported separately from the axle, and because the container would be subjected to excessive bouncing and vibrations if it is supported together with the rear axle. Note that the Japanese Publication does not disclose how the container is supported on the vehicle, or how the container cooperates with the rear axle.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-discussed problems and disadvantages of known saddle type, off-road vehicles.